


Askew

by sidewinder



Category: The Police
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Police Reunion Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is entirely fictional. It never happened. Nothing is meant to be implied about the "real people" named in this story, and no malice is intended. It is all pure fantasy dreamed up by the author, not meant to be viewed as factual by any stretch of the imagination.

Stewart's glasses are crooked.

Again.

As usual.

Sting twitches.

They're just slightly...askew, stubbornly refusing to stay perfectly aligned across the drummer's eyes for more than a few minutes.

It takes every ounce of Sting's willpower not to reach over and straighten them, like a strange OCD compulsion to put things the way he thinks they should be, even if they won't stay.

Stewart frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sting shakes it off, knowing it's silly. He can't change or correct those glasses any more than he could ever change Stewart...and that's simply the way things are meant to be.


End file.
